How we became friends
by Tilunar
Summary: To be Rewritten! Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**~ Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, 07:30 am, Tuesday 1st April, Chiyo's Apartments, Apartment 23 ~**

Loud snores echoed in the two bedroom apartment. The apartment was somewhat small, and it's walls were painted a light green colour, it had a small kitchen, a small area with a couch, T.V, low table, a fire place, and a set of drawers, it was kept apart from the kitchen, and hall way by a wall, and a sliding Fusuma door. Four doors were down the small hall way, one for the toilet, one for the bathroom, and the other two were bedrooms.

A small figure yawned as they made their way to the fridge in the kitchen, as they opened the door the light lit up the figure in the dim apartment. It was a six year old girl with just passed shoulder-length pink hair in two low pigtails, and big bright green eyes. She had lightly tanned skin, and was 3'11". She wore a white blouse, over the knee white socks, a navy neck tie, and a grey pleated skirt. She grabbed a box of strawberry milkshake, and pierced the silver circle with her straw, before taking a sip.

She glanced up at the large clock, having already learned how to read the time when she was four since her father sometimes over slept, and needed her to wake him up, and padded her way to her father's room.

She slid open the door, and made her way through the messy room to the large bed.

"Tou-chan!" She said, shaking her father's shoulder making his snoring falter as he woke up.

He blinked his dark eyes, as he met the eyes of his only daughter, messy spiky white hair fell around his shoulders, and face as he sat up.

"What is it, Sakura-koishii?" He mumbled as he yawned, stretching and making his back pop.

"It's 7:50." Sakura stated, looking bored, as Jiraiya nodded slightly still mostly asleep.

When what she said made it to his mind his eyes widened.

"Your going to be late!" He shouted, jumping out of bed, just to get tangled in his bed sheets making him face plant the floor as Sakura stared at him blankly with the straw between her lips.

He was 6'4", with waist-length spiky white hair, dark eyes, and line red tattoos from his lower lids to his jaw. He had tanned skin, and was muscular, and toned. He wore black pajama bottoms.

Jiraiya made a pained groan, before he untangled himself, and rushed to get ready, as Sakura went to the door, knowing that two of her Aunts would be there to make sure she got to school on time.

"He's just getting up, isn't he?" Tsunade asked, her eyebrow twitching.

Tsunade was a tall woman at 5'7", with honey blond hair in two low pigtails, and amber brown eyes. She had lightly tanned skin, a good figure, and large breasts. She wore black pants, a green long sleeved shirt, and low heel sandals which she removed as she entered her house. She also had a purple diamond on her forehead.

"Hai, Tsunade-ba-chan." Sakura answered, making the honey blond woman make her way to her younger brother's room, cracking her knuckles.

"JIRAIYA! You better hurry up!" She shouted as she walked.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, leaping at his older cousin, and hugging her.

Naruto was four years old, with spiky blond hair, and bright blue eyes. He had tanned skin, whisker-like marks on his cheeks, and was 3'6". He wore blue shorts, a white t-shirt with a orange swirl on the front, and had been wearing sandals.

"Naruto-kun." She greeted, patting him on the head, before she looked at her other Aunt. "Kushina-ba-chan."

"Hey Sakura-chan, while Tsunade is getting Jiraiya ready, I'll make up some ramen." Kushina smiled, making her way to the small kitchen, and pulling an instant ramen cup from the cup board.

Kushina was 5'5", with calf-length red hair up in a high ponytail, and violet eyes. She had lightly tanned skin, and wore jeans, a long sleeved bright red t-shirt, dark orange socks, and had been wearing sneakers.

Sakura nodded, as she put on the T.V on for her younger cousin, who became engrossed in the T.V as soon as he saw his favorite anime was on. It was something about ninjas was all Sakura knew since she didn't watch T.V much.

_Crash! _"I told you to hurry up you lazy hentai ossan!" "Tsunade I can't hurry up if you keep hitting me!" "Talking wont get my niece to school on time!" "Ow Tsunade! Don't hit so hard!"

"Those two are always fighting." Kushina sighed, as she handed the cup ramen, and a pair of chop sticks to Sakura.

"Arigatou." Sakura said, bowing her head slightly. "Itadakimasu." With that she began eating.

"Kaa-chan, will I have to go to Shōgakkō like Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, wrinkling his nose at the thought, he hated Kindergarten as it was, and didn't want to think about Elementary.

"Hai, in two year time you'll be going to the same school as Sakura-chan." Kushina answered, making sure Sakura had gotten everything in her red randoseru bag.

"But I don't want to!" He whined.

"To bad, brat." Tsuande said as she came back, when she saw Sakura drinking the broth of her ramen she wrinkled her nose. "Tomorrow I'm going to get here early, it's about time you get a real breakfast."

"What's wrong with Sakura-chan having ramen?" Naruto asked, a frown on his face, crossing his arms like he saw his mother do when she told off his father. "Ramen is the best! Dattebayo!"

"That may be, but growing children need proper meals or they wont grow right." Tsunade said, glaring at her nephew, who just stuck his tongue out at her, making her eyebrow twitch.

There was a reason she liked Sakura better out of the two. Sakura wasn't childish, though Tsunade was slightly saddened that her niece didn't act her age at all, but Naruto made up for it by being childish all the time.

"Gochisosama deshita." Sakura said after she finished the last of her broth, before throwing away the foam cup.

"Jiraiya! She's going to be late!" Tsunade shouted, as Jiraiya came walking down the hall, wearing dark pants, white socks, and a long sleeved dark shirt, his hair in a low ponytail.

"I'm ready!" He exclaimed, rolling his eyes at his older sister. "Let's go, Hime."

Sakura nodded, grabbing her randoseru, and put on her white sneakers. The others put on their own shoes, and walked out the door, Jiraiya only stopped briefly to lock the door, before the walked to the stairs, and then down to the parking lot. Kushina, and Naruto left the group with a wave, and a hug, already heading towards Naruto's kindergarten.

"Jiraiya-san!"

Said man turned to see his land-lady, Chiyo, coming towards him, holding the hand of her grandson, Sasori. Chiyo was 5'5", with dark eyes, and grey hair up in a bun. She wore a white blouse, a tanned skirt, and soft brown shoes.

Sasori was 3'10", with messy red hair, and big brown eyes. He wore grey shorts, a white shirt, navy tie, white socks, and white sneakers. He had his black randoseru on his back.

"Chiyo-baa-sama." Jiraiya greeted bowing slight to the woman, who did the same back.

"Jiraiya-san can you do me a favor, and take Sasori with you to school?" Chiyo asked, as Sasori scowled.

"Sure, Chiyo-baa-sama." Jiraiya agreed with a grin, making the old lady smile.

"JIRAIYA!" Tsunade shouted from Jiraiya's car, with Sakura in the back.

Jiraiya winced, and took Sasori's hand, bowing slightly to Chiyo, he made his way to his car. Sasori got in the back seat, while Jiraiya got in the drivers seat.

"Chiyo-baa-sama sleep in?" Sakura said, looking out the window.

"Hai." Sasori answered using the same indifferent though slightly bored tone as the girl. "You?"

"Same." She told him, making the boy nod.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha Shōgakkō, 08:35 am, Class 1B ~**

Rin was half way through calling out her new students names when the class room door slid open.

Rin was 5'6", with shoulder-length brown hair, and brown eyes. She had lightly tanned skin. She wore a knee-length black skirt, a black shirt, and white slippers.

She turned to see a panting man holding two children in his arms.

"Gomen we're late." He gasped out leaning against the door frame as the two children jumped out of his arms.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, I'm Namikaze Sakura, and this is Akasuna Sasori-kun, we're meant to be in this class." Sakura said with a small bow, ignoring her father who was still gasping for air.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, I'm your sensei, Souen-sensei. Please take the free seats in the back Namikaze-chan, Akasuna-kun." Rin said smiling at the two children, who made their way to the back of the class, before turning to the gasping parent. "Are you okay, Namikaze-san?"

"H-hai." He gasped.

"JIRAIYA!" A female shouted. "YOU PROMISED TO TAKE ME TO WORK!"

Jiraiya groaned, before getting up, bowing to Rin, then took off down the hall not wanting to keep his sister waiting any longer, making Rin blink, and the children to giggle.

"Your dad is weird." A girl said to Sakura.

She was 3'10", with purple hair in a spiky ponytail, and light brown eyes. She had lightly tanned skin, and wore a white blouse, a navy neck tie, a grey pleated skirt, over the knee white socks, and white slippers.

"Hai, he is." Sakura answered.

"I'm Mitarashi Anko." She said smiling at the pretty girl next to her.

"It's nice to meet you Mitarashi-chan." Sakura said.

"Call me Anko, we're friends after all." Anko said with a grin.

"Are we?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side as she looked at the purple haired girl.

"Yep." Anko said, grinning brightly, making a small smile appear on Sakura's lips.

"I'm glad." Sakura said softly.

Though Sakura didn't show it, or act like it, she liked making new friends. She was pleased she made a new friend on her first day of a new school.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha Shōgakkō, 11:30 AM, Playground ~**

"Hyuga-kun!" Many high female voices screamed in delight seeing the Hyuga.

Hyuga Neji was 3'11", with just passed shoulder-length brown hair, pearl coloured eyes, and pale skin. He wore grey shorts, a white shirt, navy tie, white socks, and white sneakers.

His eyebrow twitched as a crowd of fangirls surrounded him, making scowl.

"Neji!" A female voice shouted, making the fangirls glare, and his scowl lighten.

Heading towards him was his three best friends, and two other children. Tenten, Lee, Sakura, and Neji had been friends since they were three years old. Sasori was also his friend, though he was mostly Sakura's friend.

Tenten was 3'10", with shoulder-length brown hair tied into two chinese buns, brown eyes, and tanned skin. She wore the schools uniform. Lee was 3'10" 3/4, black hair cut in a bowl cut, big black eyes, and big black eyebrows. He wore the school's uniform too.

Tenten was dragging Sakura, who was talking to their new class mate Anko, and Sasori, while Lee walked next to her grinning brightly.

"Tenten, Lee, Akasuna-kun, Sakura-chan, Mitarashi-san." Neji greeted with a nod.

"Youthful Rival!" Lee greeted in a shout, making Neji's eyebrow twitch.

"All ready breaking hearts, Neji-kun?" Sakura teased sitting under a malpe tree, with Anko sitting beside her, making Neji throw a glare at her.

"So what club are you guys joining? I was thinking of Judo, or Kendo, may be Track." Tenten said sitting down next to Sakura, as Sasori, Neji, and Lee sat to.

"Kendo." Neji answered.

"I already do Judo every Saturday with Naruto-kun, so I'll be doing Kendo." Sakura spoke up, making Tenten raise an eyebrow at her.

"I would of thought you were too lazy for that Sakura." Tenten said, thinking about all the times her cousin would fall asleep in class in kindergarten, and how she seemed to hate doing a lot of work.

"Naruto-kun said he wouldn't go to Judo on his own, so Kushina-ba-chan asked me to go with him, since you're already busy with Judo, and Karate, and Kyubi-kun didn't want to go to Judo since he likes Kyudo more." Sakura explained with a shrug. "I'd rather be sleeping, or watching the clouds."

Tenten shook her head, before looking at Lee, Sasori, and Anko.

"What about you guys?" Tenten asked.

"I'll be joining the youthful Judo club, Gai-sensei said I should train as much as I can so I remain youthful, even when I'm not training with him." Lee declared with a thumbs up.

"Kendo, or Baseball." Anko answered with a grin.

"Chiyo-baa-sama wishes me to join Baseball, but I wish to join the art club." Sasori answered.

"So you're joining art?" Sakura asked, though she knew the answer before Sasori nodded.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha Shōgakkō, Class 1B, 04:25 pm ~**

"Now who can tell me who was the first two children of Izanagi no Mikoto, and Izanami no Mikoto?" Rin asked, looking around her class room looking at all the raised hands till she saw Sakura sleeping her head resting on her desk.

_How long has she been sleeping for? _Rin thought with a sweat drop.

"Namikaze-chan? Namikaze-chan?" Rin called. "NAMIKAZE-CHAN!"

Sakura shot up with a start, looking at her new sensei were slightly wide eyes, though her face was mostly blank.

"Hai, Souen-sensei?" She asked, as some of her new class mates giggled.

"Can you tell me who the first two children of Izanagi no Mikoto, and Izanami no Mikoto were?" Rin asked, a slightly twitch to her eyebrow.

"Hiruko who was later known as Ebisu, and Awashima." Sakura answered bored, covering her mouth after as she yawned.

"Very good, next time try to keep awake in my class Namikaze-chan." Rin said. "Since it's 4:30 you can pack up your books, and leave. Akasuna-kun, and Namikaze-chan have cleaning duty today."

Sasori rolled his eyes annoyed, and packed his books away into his black randoseru, as Sakura did the same with her red randoseru.

"See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan." Anko said, waving before she left.

Sakura, and Sasori both went to the back of the room, taking out a broom, mope, and bucket to clean the class room.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Chiyo's Apartments, Apartment 23, 05:20 pm ~**

"I'm home." Sakura said opening the apartment door.

"Welcome home!" Jiraiya greeted from the kitchen, a folded towel wrapped around his forehead, and his hair up in a high ponytail, and he was wearing an apron.

She slid her feet out of her sneakers, and placed them next to her father's shoes in the genkan, facing the door, before she stepped on the slightly raised platform to the apartment.

"Kushina called, she asked to see if your still doing Judo with Naruto on Saturday." Jiraiya said, chopping up some vegetables. "Since she didn't know if you wanted to stop going with him because of a club you join at school."

"I'll go." Sakura said, placing her randoseru next to the low table.

Though she wouldn't tell anyone, she enjoyed doing Judo with Naruto, and didn't really mind that it cut into her sleeping time.

"Good good." Jiraiya muttered, as he put the seafood in a light batter into the boiling oil.

"Tou-chan? Will you be go to Kumo for some research again soon?" Sakura asked, thinking of Kumo's many onsen, as she placed two sets of chopsticks on the low table, and two glasses.

"I'll be leaving on Showa day." He told her, making her nod.

"I see." She muttered to herself.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Thursday 3rd April, Konoha Main Street, 04:50 pm ~**

"I can't wait to get home so I can watch Tenshi Nami, she's so cool!" Anko exclaimed, stars in her eyes.

"Tenshi Nami?" Sakura questioned, from her place in the middle of Neji, and Sasori.

Anko turned to her shocked.

"You don't know who Tenshi Nami is?" She asked slowly.

"No, I don't watch T.V much." Sakura answered.

"Tenshi no Nami is the best female hero there ever was!" Anko exclaimed with fire in her eyes, slightly unnerving her friends. "She protects earth from the evil Orochi with her kick-ass bow, and arrows! And she goes to school like a normal kid! She beautiful with long blue hair, and light blue eyes, and goes by the name Nami Kairi at school, but when she's saving the world she's Tenshi Nami!"

"It seems your show is on T.V." Sasori said, looking for the window of the shop next to them at the T.V behind the glass.

Anko squealed, and stood in front of it, with Tenten, Lee, Neji, Sasori, and Sakura behind her, when she read on the headlines what was happening, her heart sunk, and her eyes widened with tears in them.

"They cancelled it." Sasori said blankly.

"NOOOOOOO!" Anko screamed, making Tenten, and Lee cower back as she clawed at the glass window, as she slid to her knees sobbing.

"There, there, Mitarashi-chan." Tenten said, as Lee, and her patted the crying purple haired girl on the back.

"I'm sure they'll bring Tenshi Nami back." Lee said soothingly, calming Anko down.

"Nope, they say it's cancelled forever." Sasori stated blankly, making Anko wail, and Tenten glare at him, while Lee tried to get Anko to stop crying.

"I don't think you should of said that, Sasori-kun." Sakura said, watching Anko break down because of her beloved Anime was cancelled.

"Baka, now we'll never make her stop crying." Neji said, watching as the only two emotional people who wasn't having a break down tried to calm her down, while he, Sakura, and Sasori just watched, ignoring the crowd watching them.

"Tenshi Nami!" Anko wailed, throwing herself into Tenten's arms, crying her eyes out.

"It'll be okay Mitarashi-chan, if you remain strong, and full of youth!" Lee exclaimed, with 'Good Guy Pose 33#'.

But it didn't work, for the young Mitarashi carried on crying, making Sakura sigh softly, before she grabbed the shorter girl's shoulder, and turned her to face her. With a quick snap of her hand, she slapped Anko across the face, making Anko stop crying, and look at Sakura with wide eyes, stunned that her friend had slapped her.

"Calm down, there's other Anime's out there you can watch." Sakura said.

_S-sakura-chan? _Anko thought, as she watched the sunlight hit Sakura, making her look like an angel in Anko's eyes, before her eyes went starry, and a blush came to her cheeks, and she threw herself into Sakura's arms.

"Arigato Sakura-chan." Anko said brightly, making the others sweat dropped.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sasori muttered to Neji, who nodded in agreement.

Both boys had a feeling that this day started something they will wish never happened.

* * *

**Koishii - Dearest/ Sweetheart.**

**Ossan - Old Man.**

**Hentai - Pervert.**

**Onsen - Hot spring.**

**Judo - Judo is perhaps the most popular of Japan's traditional martial arts. It was developed about a century ago from jujutsu (a form of weaponless self-defense) by one Professor Kano who founded the Kodokan, an institue for Judo.**

**Kendo - Japanese fencing.**

**Kyudo - Japanese archery.**

**Genkan - Entry way.**

**Fusuma - Sliding paper doors.**

**Shōgakkō - Elementary School.**

**Randoseru - Elementary School bags.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha Shōgakkō, Monday 14th April, 1:30 pm, Playground ~**

Neji's eyes narrowed as they met lazy green eyes, as a bead of sweat slid down the side of his face, and he tightened his grip on his shinai.

"Men!" He grunted, as he tried to strike his enemy's face making her block with her shinai. "Do!" She blocked his strike to her chest.

"Kote!" Sakura said, as she tried to strike his forearm, which he blocked, making the Hyuga smirk.

Tenten sighed as she watched them. They had each started their clubs last week. While she was doing Judo with Lee, Anko was doing Baseball, Sasori was doing art, both Neji and Sakura were doing Kendo.

It seemed Sakura was naturally gifted in Kendo, and won the sparring match she had with Neji. For a six year old, Neji had a lot of pride, and he had been trying to beat her since then. That is why he was fighting Sakura instead of eating, without their Kendo uniforms.

Tenten knew why they didn't change, Neji wanted to beat Sakura, and he wanted to leave a mark on her so others could see, but Tenten knew her cousin. Sakura would win, and Neji's pride would be hurt more since she would leave a bruise on his pale skin, though Sakura would most likely try to win the match without hitting his arms or face.

"You think they'll stop soon?" Anko asked, making Tenten turn her gaze to the purple haired girl.

"Most likely not." She answered, while Lee jumped up.

"SO YOUTHFUL!" He roared, his fist clenched, and fire burning in his eyes, making Sasori, Anko, and Tenten sweat-drop. "They are showing their amazing fires of youth in a youthful battle between rivals!"

"Aren't you meant to be Hyuga-kun's rival, Lee-san?" Sasori questioned boredly.

"Neji is only my rival in Judo. I will never match his and Sakura's youthfulness in Kendo, and that is why they are rivals in Kendo." Lee said a tear in the corner of his eye as he watched his friends block the other's attack.

Tenten sighed, and hung her head.

"Do!" _Smack, thud. _

Tenten's head shot up to see Neji laying on his back on the ground, his shinai still in his left hand, as his right rubbed the middle of his chest slightly, making him wince, as Sakura stood over him, her shinai still in the same place it was when she jabbed his chest roughly.

"Can we eat now, Neji-kun?" Sakura asked, relaxing her frame, and holding her shinai loosly.

Neji nodded with a scowl, as he sat up. He was sure he was going to win, he had been training since she beated him on Wednesday, and yet she still beat him, when he knew she didn't train outside of club time.

Sakura sat down, ignoring the small beads of sweat on her forehead, and grabbed her bento box before she bagan to eat. If it wasn't for the sweat, and the fact her uniform was slightly messy, no one would of thought she had just been in a sparring match with the Hyuga.

Sasori smirked, as Sakura acted like nothing had happened, and ignored how Lee was ranting about how youthful the sparring match had been. He knew Sakura since he moved in with his grandmother two years ago, and knew she was doing it so she didn't hurt Neji's pride anymore then she had.

She wouldn't of thrown the match, because Neji would of known and that would of hurt his pride more then if she beated him again. Though Sakura would never admit it, she cared deeply for her friends, especially Neji since he was her best friend.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha Shōgakkō, Kendo club, 6:20 pm, Tuesday 30th April ~**

Naruto beamed as he looked around the Dojo, looking for his cousin since Jiraiya went to Kumo she was staying with them. He was bouncing on his toes as he watched the sparring matchings with wide eyes, and would of run off if Kyubi didn't have a firm grip on his shoulder.

Kyubi was 4'0", with spiky red hair, and burnt orange eyes. He wore the same school uniform as Sasori did, since he went to the same school as Sakura, Sasori, and Tenten, only he was year higher then them.

Kushina smiled at her youngest son, before she spotted someone she knew.

"Mikoto-senpai." She waved at the Uchiha woman, as she took her youngest's hand, and walked over to her friend, Kyubi following her.

Mikoto was a beautiful woman, with long black hair, and onyx eyes. She was 5'5" with pale skin covering her slim frame. She wore a simple black knee-length dress.

She smiled cheerfully to her friend, holding her youngest son's hand.

Sasuke was 3'6", with black tinted blue hair that spiked up in the back, and cheek-length strands framing his face, and onyx eyes. He wore white shorts, and a black long sleeved high collar top with the Uchiha fan on the back.

"Teme!" Naruto exclaimed, more in shock then in anger when he caught sight of the young Uchiha.

Sasuke scowled at Naruto.

"Dobe!" He shot back, making Naruto growl at him.

"Naruto!" Kushina snapped, making Naruto flinch from her tone. "Where did you hear language like that?"

Naruto gulped, and looked up through his spiky bangs at his more. "Kakashi-nii, and his friend, Obito-san."

Kushina growled, her face flushed with anger, while Mikoto's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Don't worry Kushina-chan, I'll talk to Obito-kun." Mikoto said with a overly sweet smile, making Kyubi shiver slightly.

Though he didn't know much about females, he knew whenever his mother smiled like that it meant trouble for who ever she was talking about. He had a feeling it was the same when it came to Mikoto.

The same smile came to Kushina's lips. "I'll be talking to Kakashi, so don't worry about him, Mikoto-senpai."

Both women laughed, scaring their sons slightly.

"Namikaze-chan." Hyuga Momoko greeted as she walked over to the woman with her sister-in-law, and nieces.

"Hyuga-chan." Kushina greeted back. "Hyuga Momoko-chan, Hyuga Rukia-san this is my senpai from school Uchiha Mikoto-chan."

The three women bowed slightly to each other in greetings.

Hyuga Momoko had long brown hair in a messy bun, and light blue eyes. She was 5'5", and wore a simple light grey knee-length kimono like dress. Hyuga Rukia was different from her sister-in-law, she had dark plum long hair pulled into a tight bun, and dark blue eyes. She was 5'7", and wore a dark grey knee-length skirt, a white shirt, and a dark grey suit jacket.

While Rukia had two daughters, she only allowed Hinata to hold her hand, while her one year old Hanabi was held by Momoko.

Hinata had short dark blue hair with neck-length strands framing her face, and pearl coloured eyes. She was 3'3", and wore dark pants, with a light top under a light cream jacket. Hanabi had short brown hair, and pearl coloured eyes, she wore a light coloured dress.

Kushina had become good friends with Momoko since when Jiraiya was away, she would be the one picking Sakura up from her day with Neji, or taking Neji out with her, Sakura, and the boys on a day out.

She didn't really know much about Rukia since the other Hyuga woman was working, but she knew Hinata, and Hanabi alittle since Momoko looked after her nieces while their mother was at work.

"Where is Sakura-chan?" Momoko asked, as Hanabi looked around curiously.

"Most likely still in a sparring match." Kushina said, glancing at the matches, unable to tell which one was her niece because of their men protecting their faces.

Hinata blushed as she looked down, and held her mother'shand slightly tighter. She had the funny feeling she always got when she saw the blond boy, and couldn't find it in her to meet his bright blue ones with her shy pearl ones.

"Winner Hyuga Neji-kun." Gekko Hayate announced before he coughed into his hand, as Neji took of his men, panting as his towel kept his hair covered and out of his eyes.

Hayate was 5'8" with messy brown hair, and dark eyes. He wore a long sleeved dark top, and black pants.

Momoko smiled as Neji came over to her after bowing to his opponent.

"Draw between Uchiha Itachi-kun, and Namikaze Sakura-chan." Gekko Yugao announced as both children in front of her removed their men, panting for air.

Gekko Yugao was Hayate's wife, and helped him out with his Kendo club since he suffered from poor health. She had long purple hair up in a high ponytail, and dark eyes. She was 5'7" with pale skin covering her slim frame, and wore a black t-shirt, and black capri.

Uchiha Itachi was 3'11" with dark red eyes, and shoulder-length black hair. He wore his Kendo uniform, with his black hair being kept up, and out of his eyes by his towel around his head.

Both children bowed each other, before making their way to their families. Sakura smirked at Sasuke as he gaped at her. Sasuke couldn't believe that his Aniki couldn't beat her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed in glee as he leaped at his cousin, hanging from her neck he giggled madly.

He had been so sick with how much Sasuke bragged about his oh-so-amazing Aniki, and loved seeing the look on his face when he heard his precious Aniki couldn't beat his cousin. He always knew there was a reason why Sakura was his favorite cousin.

Sakura sighed slightly as she grabbed his legs, and carried on walking to her aunt, making sure he wouldn't fall.

"Kushina-ba-chan." She greeted, a small smile on her lips.

"You did good Sakura-chan." Kushina praised, as Itachi stood next to his mother, ignoring Sasuke's ranting.

"Let's spar again, Namikaze-chan." Itachi said softly, making Sakura nod at the Uchiha.

"I would enjoy that, Uchiha-kun." She said, before she turned to Neji. "I heard you won against Shimura-san."

"Hai, when we next spar, I'll win." Neji told her, a smirk curling his lips.

"Whatever you say." Sakura teased.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Namikaze Main Home, Saturday 4th May, 11:30 am ~**

The door was opened to show the smiling face of one Namikaze Mito.

She was 5'5" with her dark grey hair up in two Chinese buns, and she had dark blue eyes. She wore a simple white kimono with red cherry blossom petals on it, and a red obi.

"Tanjoubi Omedetou, Baa-sama." Kyubi, Sakura, and Naruto said together, holding out their beautifully wrapped gifts to their grandmother.

"Arigato." Mito said, taking each gift, and stepping to the side. "Why don't you go inside, Tenten, and Nagato are already here."

All three children smiled at their grandmother, and took off their shoes genkan, and placed them facing the door, before going to the main room.

"Tanjoubi Omedetou, Kaa-san." Minato said, hugging the woman.

Minato had spiky blond hair, and blue eyes. He had tanned skin, and was 5'10". He wore a navy long sleeved shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

When they pulled back he handed her his gift, as Kushina handed the older woman her gift as well.

"Arigato, now come in both of you." Mitosaid, turning to walk to the main room with Minato and Kushina following her.

"I hope we wasn't to late, Mito-san." Kushina said, pushing some of her loose strands of hair back, since the rest of her hair was in a bun.

"Iie, Jiraiya isn't here yet, Kushina-chan." Mito said, smiling warmly at the younger woman.

"Minato!" Was all the warning given before Nawaki jumped on his older brother's back.

The twenty-nine year old grunted slightly at the weight of the twenty-four year old.

Nawaki had short sandy blond hair, and light green eyes. He had tanned skin, and was 5'8". He wore black jeans, a white undershirt, and a long sleeved black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Don't you ever grow up?" Tsunade asked, looking at her younger brothers as they came into the room.

"Where would the fun be in that, Nee-chan?" Nawaki said with a grin.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, and turned back to her husband, Dan. He had long pale blue hair, and dark green eyes. He was 5'9", and wore a long sleeved black shirt, and black pants.

Minato let go of his younger brother's legs, making him loose balance and drop heavily to the ground with a grunt.

"Minato don't be so mean to Nawaki." Reika said as she entered the room holding a tray of drinks, with her husband, and son.

Uzumaki Reika had dark red hair in a bun, and dark eyes. She had pale skin covering slim frame, and was 5'5". She wore a dark red knee-length dress.

Her husband, Kaito, who was also Kushina's brother, had shaggy black hair, and dark green eyes. He had lightly tanned skin, and was 5'10". He wore a light grey shirt, and black pants.

Her son, Nagato was 3'11", with shaggy red hair, and light green eyes. He had pale skin, and wore jeans, with a dark grey shirt.

"Gomen, Nee-chan." Minato muttered, glaring at Nawaki.

"You're jealous you're not the baby of the family." Nawaki whispered to him with a smirk, making Minato roll his eyes.

Reika placed the tray down on the low table, and sat down as Nagato sat down next to her. Shizune helped give the drinks out to everyone.

Shizune was Tenten's mother, and Dan's sister. She had short black hair, and large onyx eyes. She wore a knee-length dark dress, and was 5'5". Her husband, Genma, had neck-length brown hair, and brown eyes. He had tanned skin, and wore dark pants with a dark shirt, and was 5'11".

Though they weren't related by blood and only by marriage, Mito saw Tenten as her granddaughter, and Tenten in turn thought of Mito as her grandmother, so they were always invited when the family got together.

A scream of laughter came from Naruto's lips as Hashirama carried the boy into the room over his shoulder, with a laughing Tenten on his other shoulder. Sakura sat on Tobirama's shoulders, as he carried Kyubi under his arm.

Hashirama was 5'9", with long dark grey hair, and dark eyes. He wore a dark brown kimono top with black pants, and had tanned skin. Tobirama was also 5'9", with shaggy white hair, and red eyes. He had light tanned skin, and wore a dark blue kimono top, and black pants.

"Did someone lose their children?" Hashirama asked with a smile, as Mito laughed slightly.

"Naruto, Kyubi where did you two go?" Kushina asked, as she took Naruto off Hashirama's shoulder, and Minato took Kyubi from his Uncle.

"Tou-chan!" Tenten giggled as Genma took her from Hashirama.

"Sakura-chan, you shouldn't be playing with these old men, they might break something." Nawaki joked as he took the young girl off of Tobirama, making said man hit his nephew on the back of the head.

"Itai." He whined, rubbing his head, as Sakura went to sit down next to Tsunade.

"Where's Jiraiya?" Tobirama asked, ignoring his nephew's pout.

"Tou-chan went to Kumo five days ago." Sakura answered, as Tsunade fixed her petal coloured hair.

"He should be back for Kaa-chan's birthday though." Nawaki said as he took his cup of tea from Shizune with a smile.

"He'll get here, he always does." Reika told her youngest brother, before she took a sip of tea.

A knock came to the door, and Hashirama went to get it. Sakumo, and Kakashi had arrived.

Sakumo was Mito's childhood friend, and was 5'11", with silver hair in a low ponytail, and dark eyes. He wore a long sleeved dark shirt, and black pants.

Kakashi had one red eye, and one onyx, with spiky silver hair. He was 5'10", and wore a long sleeved dark top with the sleeves rolled up, and black pants.

"Gomen we're late, Mito-chan." Sakumo said, handing his sister her gift.

Kakashi smiled at the woman he look to as an Aunt before sitting down, the twenty-one year old soon found Kushina glaring at him, which made the normally laid-back man gulp nervously. He knew he would be in trouble later.

Half an hour later there was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it, Kaa-san." Reika said as she got up.

A sheepish Jiraiya stood in the doorway with a plastic bag in his hand.

"Tsunade is pissed." Reika said as she let her younger brother in.

He laughed nervously, and took off his shoes, and placed them so the faced the door, before he followed his older sister to the main room.

"Kaa-chan." He greeted kneeling next to her, and letting go of his bag just as Tsunade punched him in the face sending him flying back

"You're late." She growled, glaring at her brother.

Shizune bit her lip in worry, still not used to how violent Tsunade was to Jiraiya, while the others sweat-dropped.

"Gomen but the traffic was horrible." Jiraiya said, as he crawled back next to his mother.

"It's okay Jiraiya, you're here now." Mito said patting her oldest son on the arm.

"I have gifts." He said lifting up his bag.

He took out the gifts for everyone, and handed them out, giving two gifts to Mito. With smiles, everyone celebrated Mito's birthday.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Monday 6th May, 6:20 pm, Konoha Shōgakkō, Kendo Club ~**

Nawaki awkwardly shuffled into the Dojo, silently cursing his older siblings, as he was pinned with the numerous eyes of protective mothers.

Kyubi was out sick with the flu, so Kushina couldn't pick Sakura up and wouldn't let Sakura stay at her house in case the young girl got sick, Jiraiya had left for Kumo after he dropped Sasori, and Sakura at school, so the man couldn't pick up his own daughter, Tsunade and Dan were working late, Tenten had broken her leg Sunday and couldn't go to her clubs, so Shizune nor Genma would be able to pick Sakura up at the same time, and Nagato was at Juku so Reika, and Kaito had no reason coming near the school.

It wasn't like Nawaki didn't like his niece, he loved her and loved to spoil her when ever he had the money, but it felt awkward entering the Dojo since none of the mothers knew him. He had this insane worry that they would mistake him for kidnapping his niece, which he would never do, but of course they didn't know him.

Nawaki gulped slightly, and decided to lean against the wall by the door, hoping Sakura would come to him when she saw him.

Mikoto's eyes narrowed as she watched the sandy blond man lean against the wall. She had never seen him before, and wondered why he was there. She came to the decision that she would keep an eye on him.

"Draw between Uchiha Itachi-kun and Namikaze Sakura-chan!" Yugao announced, as both children removed their men, a light sweat on their foreheads.

Both children bowed to each other, before Itachi and Sakura started to make their way to Mikoto, who was smiling warmly at them as she held Sasuke's hand.

Mikoto's eyes narrowed as the sandy blond man moved quickly, she could see his light green eyes were focused on Sakura, and let go of Sasuke's hand, before grabbing Itachi's spare shinai.

Just as the strange man reached out to grab Sakura, Mikoto attacked, hitting squarely across the face.

"Itai!" He exclaimed as he fell onto the hard wooden floor, as Sakura turned to look at him blankly, tilting her head slightly.

"Nawaki-ji-kun?" She questioned, making dread fill Mikoto's stomach.

"Nawaki-ji-kun?" Mikoto questioned, vaguely remembering Minato's brother from his and Kushina's wedding, and felt a blush come to her cheeks.

She had just attacked Kushina's brother-in-law.

"Hai, Uchiha-san. This is my Uncle." Sakura explained as Nawaki sat up rubbing the bright red mark across the right side of his face.

"Uchiha-san?" He asked, a light glare in his eyes. "So you're Obito's sister-in-law, aren't you?"

Mikoto never felt so mortified as she did now. Not only had she attacked Kushina's brother-in-law, but she always attacked her own brother-in-law's friend.

She nodded in slight hesitation.

"Obito always said you had a strong swing when you was in the Kendo club, I guess he was right." Nawaki said with a small grin, though he winced slightly at the pain, making Mikoto feel worse.

Sasuke was beaming, his Kaa-chan was so great. So much greater then his Aniki, and that Dobe's Oji-san. He smirked to himself, he couldn't want to rub this in that dobe's face tomorrow.

"Gomen, Gomen, Gomen!" Mikoto cried as she bowed, making Itachi hold in a sigh.

He had never seen his normally collected Kaa-chan so emotional, and nervous. But he guessed attacking someone from a friend's family does that to you. Faint amusement entered his eyes at that thought.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Tamaki's Apartments, Apartment 1C, 7:00 pm ~**

Nawaki winced as he eat some of his Okayu with Umeboshi, ignoring the slight amusement in Sakura's eyes as she too eat her own Okayu Umeboshi while watching him.

Unlike most of his family, Nawaki couldn't cook many things. The only things he could really cook on his own was Okayu, and instant Ramen.

His pride was still hurt from when Mikoto hit him, and her attack just proved that he had a right to be worried. From now on if he had to ever pick up Sakura again, he was going to wait outside of the Dojo.

Because of the bruise on his face, he knew he had to call in sick for his night and day job till it went away. The life as a Host and Model was a hard one indeed.

"Ji-kun?" Sakura asked, as she placed her chopsticks down.

Nawaki looked up at his niece.

"Does you face still hurt?" She asked innocently, tilting her head to the side with a small smile on her lips.

Nawaki decided in that moment, his niece was evil.

* * *

**Men: Face Mask, normally said if aiming for the opponent's face.**

**Kote: Arm Guards, normally said if aiming for the opponent's forearms.**

**Do: Chest protector, normally said if aiming for the opponent's chest.**

**Shinai: Bamboo sword.**

**Tanjoubi Omedetou: Happy Birthday.**

**Okayu: A type of rice porridge, made with just rice, and water, seasoned with salt. Toppings can be Salmon, Roe, Ginger, Negi, and Umeboshi.**

**Umeboshi: Pickled Ume fruit.**

**Juku: Cramming School.**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Monday 19th July, 07:30 am, Chiyo's Apartments ~**

Namikaze Sakura wasn't happy, though she made sure her face didn't show it.

Shiranui Tenten could tell though. She could see how her cousin's normally bright green eyes were dark with displeasure, and how the normally polite petal haired girl wasn't even bothering to hide her yawns as she sat on her suitcase.

Tenten couldn't really blame her, it was the summer holidays and Sakura normally spent the days sleeping in late, but because Mito-baa-sama waited to have a family holiday that wouldn't be happening.

Tenten hid a grin as Naruto bounced up to Sakura, and began to talk animatedly about his first whole family holiday. Tenten knew Sakura was Naruto's favorite cousin, and she knew though Sakura would never admit it, she had a large soft spot for the blond, and that was the only reason the petal haired girl wasn't glaring at the four year old.

"Where is Nawaki?" Tsunade asked, huffing out a breath making a few blond strands that fell from her messy bun and into her face move out of her eyes.

"Nawaki-kun said something about bringing his new girlfriend." Mito said, making Raika roll her dark green eyes.

"I thought this was meant to be a family holiday?" She questioned, making Kushina snort softly.

"If that was the case then Sakumo-san, and Kakashi wouldn't be coming too." The other red head said, nodding her head to the two silver haired men.

"True." Raika agreed, just as Nawaki's beat up car pulled into Chiyo's car-park.

Nawaki's girlfriend was called Chisato, and she was a very pretty girl. She had chin length blond hair, kept back by a headband, and brown eyes. She had tanned skin covering a slim frame. She wore a light pink tank-top, tanned Capri, and black sandals. She was 5'5".

Though she seemed like a nice girl, Nawaki's siblings knew she wouldn't stay with him long. Not many girls sticked around long when they find out he wont give up the role of a host for them.

"Sorry we're late." Nawaki said, a sheepish smile on his lips, as he put an arm around Chisato's waist.

Nagato bit back a smile, as he watched Sakura throw Nawaki a dirty look, they had been waiting for an hour, and he knew Sakura hated being awake early unless it was for school.

"Let's get this show on the roll." Jiraiya said, with a clap of his hands.

* * *

"88 bottles of Sake on the wall, 88 bottles of Sake, you take one down and pass it around, 87 bottles of Sake on the wall!" Naruto sang loudly, from between Kyubi and Sakura, either ignoring how his older brother glared at him, or not noticing it.

Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched as he drove, wishing that Kushina had said no when Naruto and Kyubi asked to ride with Sakura.

Tobirama chuckled at his nephew's annoyance, who threw him a slight glare.

Kyubi sighed, before he glanced at his cousin. Kyubi felt his eyes widen slightly at the sight of her sleeping, her head resting against the door. He had no idea of how she could sleep through his brother's loud singing, but somehow she manged the impossible.

"87 bottles of Sake on the wall, 87 bottles of Sake, you take one down and pass it around, 86 bottles of Sake on the wall!" Naruto sang, unaware of how much his Uncle wanted to throw him out of the car.

Jiraiya sighed, the drive to Cha no Kuni had never seemed so long as it did at that moment.

This was one reason Jiraiya would never have another child. He was perfectly happy with Sakura being his only child.

She was mature for her age, and didn't ask him for anything apart from a few books, or pocky, though he did like to spoil her. She was also quiet, unlike her blond cousin, in all of her six years of life Jiraiya had never heard her raise her voice, and she was always calm. She understood why he had to leave for sometimes weeks for research for his next book, and only asked when he was leaving, and when he thought he would be back.

To Jiraiya, Sakura was the perfect child.

"86 bottles of Sake on the wall, 86 bottles of Sake, you take one down and pass it around, 85 bottles of Sake on the wall!" Naruto sang.

Jiraiya made a note in his mind to inform his younger brother that he would never babysit Naruto for as long as the boy should live. Seeing with how Naruto had a habit of annoying most people, Jiraiya sadly admitted in his mind that his brother's youngest son may not have a very long life.

_But I could be wrong_. He thought to himself as he saw from the rear screen mirror, as Kyubi's fist striked out when Naruto's eyes closed, only for Sakura to grab his hand before it could hit the blond's head, her eyes opened showing not traces of sleep as she pulled the small boy into her side, when he open his eyes to look at her with a cheery grin.

Naruto didn't notice that Sakura had saved him from being punched by his brother, or that she let go of the red heads fist after she gave him a barely hidden stern look, as he asked her to join in his song, he grinned when she nodded with a small smile, and when he sung the next line, he was pleased to hear the soft voice of his favorite cousin.

"85 bottles of Sake on the wall, 85 bottles of Sake, you take one down and pass it around, 84 bottles of Sake on the wall!" They sang together, though Naruto's voice almost drowned Sakura's.

Tobirama chuckled having also seen what happened. It seemed Sakura was more protective of Naruto then anyone of them thought.

Kyubi huffed slightly, as he crossed his arms over his chest, and slouched in his seat. He knew his younger cousin was protective of Naruto, hell all the children of the family knew that expect Naruto, she just didn't overly show it.

No one in the family could deny that Sakura had a soft spot for the young blond, but few saw how protective she could be of him. Kyubi knew she would become protective of their other cousins, and himself, if they ever needed her. But they didn't need her to be, like Naruto did. Nagato, and himself were older then her, and she knew they wouldn't like her being openly protective of them. And Tenten could protect herself easily.

It had been awhile since Kyubi had last seen Sakura openly acting protective of Naruto, and he was slightly startled by it. He had thought she had been sleeping deeply, and that thought made him wonder if inwardly she had an alarm for whenever Naruto was in the slightest of danger, and couldn't stop the slight smirk from coming to his lips.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Sakura's roll hers, and almost jumped. For a moment he thought she could read his mind, till she spoke.

"I can't read your mind, but the look on your face made it clear you were thinking nonsense."

Naruto laughed, before he launched back into his song, while Kyubi glared at his younger cousin.

* * *

**~ Cha no Kuni, 05:00 pm ~**

Jiraiya let a sigh of relief as he pulled into the car park of the Ryokan they would be staying out. Naruto had fallen asleep about half an hour ago, and Jiraiya had wanted to get to the inn before he woke up, and began to sing again.

Tobirama chuckled as he got out of the car, while the others pulled in.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Mito asked Hashirama as she gazed at the traditional japanese inn.

Hashirama agreed with a smile as he held her hand, while their children got the bags out of the cars.

Kushina smiled softly as she lifted Naruto into her arms, making him curl into her for warmth, before she turned to Minato, who was carrying their bags with Kyubi's help.

She had a good feeling about this holiday.

Tsunade held Sakura's hand, while Jiraiya carried both his, and his daughter's bags to the door. Only Dan saw the amusement in Tsunade's eyes as she watched her younger brother's struggle with the bags, almost all of them being his since Sakura only packed one suitcase, and one backpack.

"Welcome to Kurosaki Inn." The owner greeted, a soft smile on her face as she knelt in front of the genkan. "You must be the Namikaze family. My maid will show you to you're rooms."

A young woman with her dark hair tied up in a simple bun, and blue eyes appeared, bowing to them. Her pale skin standing out greatly against her dark yukata.

"If you would follow me."

With that said she turned, and headed down the hallway to the right, with the family following behind, their now slipper covered feet patting softly against the wooden floor.

"Because you're such a large group, you'll be given four rooms." She informed them as she stopped in a hallway where there was four fusuma doors.

She knelt in front all four of them, and slid them open before she left with a bow.

"So, whose in which room?" Nawaki asked, looking at his father and mother.

"Mito, Tobirama, Sakumo, and I will be in one room. Jiraiya, Sakura, Minato, Kushina, Kyubi, and Naruto in another. Dan, Tsunade, Nawaki, Chisato-san, and Kakashi in one. With Shizune, Genma, Tenten, Kaito, Raika, and Nagato in the last room." Hashirama said, as the group slit up and put their things in their own rooms.

* * *

**Sake: Rice Wine.**

**Ryokan: Traditional Japanese Inn.**

**Genkan: Entry way.**

**Fusuma: Sliding paper doors.**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Cha no Kuni, Kagoshima no Sato, Touya Family Inn, Tuesday 20th July, 10:30 am ~**

Naruto grinned as he looked at the somewhat crowded streets of Kagoshima.

"Naruto, Kushina-ba-san said you had to wear you're hat." Tenten told the eager four year old as she placed the white sun hat on his blond head.

It went well with his white shorts, and orange t-shirt, with orange sneakers and white socks.

Naruto pouted slightly as he looked at his brown haired cousin, who was dressed like him but in a light pink t-shirt, white shorts, white tennis shoes, light pink socks, and a light pink sun hat witha white flower on it. Her shoulder-blade length brown hair was down in low pigtails.

He inwardly laughed, knowing it was his Grandmother Mito who brought those clothes for her.

"Don't be troublesome Naruto-kun." A tired voice scolded him lightly as he turned to see his other cousins, and his brother.

Sakura looked like all she wanted was to curl up in her futon and go to sleep as she absently put on her dark green sun hat which went with her dark green t-shirt, black shorts, dark green socks, and black sneakers. Like Tenten she had her hair in low pigtails.

Nagato leaned against the doorway of the inn they were staying in. He was wearing a dark blue baseball cap, a white t-shirt, dark blue shorts, white socks, and dark blue sneakers.

While Kyubi slouched with his hands in the pockets of his black shorts. He also wore a red t-shirt, black sneakers, red socks, and a backwards red baseball cap.

"Ne, Sakura-chan are you okay?" Naruto asked, worried about his older cousin.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun, just a little tired." Sakura said with a small smile, while Kyubi snorted.

His younger cousin was surprisingly lazy when she seemed to like most sports. He knew if she had a choice, she would sleep all day, only getting up when she needed too. It was surprising that she got up before her own father every morning to make sure he was awake on time.

Kyubi didn't think he would ever understand Sakura, he also thought he would never understand females. To him, they seemed to be very troublesome.

"Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing both Tenten's and Sakura's hand, before he began to race down the pavement, dragging his female cousins behind him.

Nagato smiled slightly as he followed after him with Kyubi. He could see how much Sakura wanted to shout at the blond for making her run, either she was to kind too, or too lazy. When it came to his younger cousin, Nagato had no clue which it was.

Tenten laughed at Sakura's barely hidden annoyed face as she ran with Naruto, dodging adults as they headed to the heart of the village.

Naruto grinned when he skidded to a stop, seeing all of the stalls that had been set up for the fair. He let go of his cousins' hands, and was about to run off when a hand grabbed his t-shirt.

He turned his head to looked back to see Kyubi glaring at him, with Tentenon his right, her arms crossed over her chest with a stern glint in her eyes, and Nagato and Sakura on his left, both of them frowning slightly as they slouched a little.

"Baka, you're not running off." Kyubi said, tightening his grip on his brother's t-shirt.

"But why?" Naruto asked with a pout.

"Because you could get lost and hurt." Tenten pointed out, making him pout more.

Nagato rolled his eyes at his younger cousin, while Sakura sighed silently.

"If you stay with us, and behave then I'll buy you something." Sakura told her youngest cousin, making his blue eyes lit up.

* * *

**~ Cha no Kuni, Kagoshima no Sato, Tuesday 20th July, 03:30 pm ~**

"Hey! You guys are wanted back at the Inn." Nawaki called, as he caught sight of his nieces, and nephews in the playground.

Chisato giggled slightly as Naruto ran up to them, leaving the things he bought for his cousins, and brother to bring them.

"Nawaki-ji-chan!" Naruto cheered, launching himself at his Uncle.

"Did someone fed him sugar?" Tenten questioned, as she picked up Naruto's fox mask, and grabbed his balloon.

"Nope." Kyubi answered, grabbing Naruto's bag filled with prizes. "But it would be some much better to be able to blame sugar."

Nagato chuckled, grabbing his own bags, while Sakura smirked as she grabbed her bags, and the soft toy fox she won for Naruto.

Together the young cousins walked over to their Uncle and his girlfriend.

"Let's go." Nawaki said, carrying Naruto as they began to walk back to the Inn.

"HENTAI!" _Smack!_

Nawaki gaped as he saw his older brother come flying out of the sento, a red mark clear on his face.

"Nawaki-kun, isn't that Jiraiya-san?" Chisato said, holding on to Nawaki's arm.

Sakura sighed, as a group of beautiful women dressed in yukata came out of sento, an angry flush on their faces, before she handed her bags to Nagato, and ran quickly to Jiraiya's side.

"TOU-CHAN!" She exclaimed, fake tears in the corner of her eyes as she threw herself into a dazed Jiraiya's arms, making the women pause. "Gomen I ran off without telling you!"

Jiraiya quickly snapped out of his daze, and hugged his daughter tightly, silently thanking the Kami that she was his daughter.

"You had me so worried, Hime." He muttered loud enough for the women to hear. "I had to look everywhere for you."

The women felt guilt clench their hearts. It seemed all the man was doing was looking for his daughter, and they accused him of being a pervert.

"I'll never leave your side again, Tou-chan." Sakura exclaimed, burying her face into his chest making sure the women saw the single tear from her right eye as she did.

"I'll never let you leave my sight again!" Jiraiya exclaimed, holding his daughter tightly, as he slowly stood making her loop her arms around his neck.

She moved so her lips were near his ear.

"You owe me for this." She whispered in her normal bored tone.

Jiraiya buried his face into her shoulder as his body shook, the women thought he was crying tears of relief, when in fact he was chuckling silently into her shoulder.

Nawaki shook his head in amusement, before he began to lead the small group to his brother.

"Nii-san, there you are." Nawaki said, clapping his brother on the back. "I was just looking for you when I found Sakura-chan."

The women bowed as they said sorry to Jiraiya before they went back to the sento.

Jiraiya waited a moment to make sure they were gone, before he threw his head back in a laugh and lifted Sakura up in the air.

"You my sweet Hime, are the perfect daughter!" He chuckled, while she smiled down at him, as she wiped away her fake tears.

"You're a lucky, Baka." Nawaki said, shaking his head. "If we hadn't been walking this way, you would of been beaten up for being a pervert."

"I can't help the fact they were perfect research." Jiraiya defended himself, as he rested Sakura on his hip, and took her bags from Nagato.

Nawaki only rolled his eyes, before the group began to walk back to the Inn again.

* * *

**~ Cha no Kuni, Kagoshima no Sato, Touya Family Inn, Wednesday 21st July, 12:30 pm ~**

Kyubi growled to himself as he tapped his pen against his work book, as he flicked through a book sitting at the low table in his room.

If Nagato hadn't started to do his homework, then Kushina wouldn't of found out about his, and he wouldn't be wasting his time looking for a good Haiku.

"Bell chimes fade,

and the scent of blossom

speads in the twilight." Sakura spoke up from her place laying on the veranda, her eyes closed behind the arm she threw over her eyes, her fair skin protected from the sun by the overhanging roof.

"Arigato." Kyubi said, quickly writing it down.

"It was by Basho Matsuo, by the way." She informed him, as she continued to try to go back to sleep.

A thing she had been trying to do since she was woken up at 9:00 am after they had finished breakfast, a thing she hadn't been able to do, which bemused Tenten, who had seen her cousin fall asleep in class after just getting to school.

Nagato smirked to himself as he finished his Maths questions. He found it very amusing that Kyubi had to get Sakura to help him with his homework - even if he didn't ask, she still had to help him - when Kyubi was a year older then her.

"Kyubi-nii!" Was all the warning Kyubi got, before Naruto jumped onto his back. "Come play with me!"

Kyubi sighed before he shot a glare at a smirking Nagato, he knew though the other red head wasn't laughing outwardly, he was inwardly.

"He can't Naruto. He has homework to do." Kushina said, as she entered the room to keep an eye on her oldest son.

Naruto pouted, and bounced over to Sakura. Jiraiya shook his head at his nephew before he went back to writing his new book.

"Sakura-chan, come play with me!" Naruto whined, pulling on her arm.

Sakura sighed silently, before she let Naruto pull her up and out the room, ignoring how Tenten laughed when she saw them. Sometimes she hated her older cousin, especially when she laughed at her.

* * *

**~ Cha no Kuni, Kagoshima no Sato, Touya Family Inn, Sunday 24th July, 10:30 am ~**

A knock on the door made Minato answer it, to show a woman.

She was a slender curvy woman, with her ankle-length auburn hair up in a bun, and light green eyes. She wore a deep blue shirt, that showed a sizable amount of her cleavage, a knee-length black skirt. She was 5'7".

"Is Jiraiya-sensei here?" She said, a smile curling dark blue painted lips.

"Jiraiya?" Minato called, inwardly wonder if his older brother had gotten a girlfriend.

"Mei-san." Jiraiya greeted somewhat nervously, when he saw who was at the door.

"You've missed you're deadline, Jiraiya-san." Mei said, a smile on her lips though her eyes were burning with well controlled anger. "You better have finished."

Jiraiya gulped, though the woman in front of him was in her early twenties, and didn't seem like she would hurt anyone, Jiraiya knew she would.

"Here you go, Mei-san." Sakura said appearing at his side, handing the auburn haired woman a thick brown envelope.

"Arigato Sakura-chan." Mei said, patting the petal haired girl on the head before looking at Jiraiya. "You're lucky this time Jiraiya-sensei."

"How did you know I was here?" Jiraiya asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Mei smiled sweetily at him. "Sakura-chan told me."

Jiraiya reframed from throwing his daughter a scowl, he had been hoping to go on holiday with out Mei finding him and making him finish his new book. It's not like he didn't like writing, it was just sometimes he wanted a break from it, and he knew if Mei was around she wouldn't let him.

* * *

**Cha no Kuni: Land of Tea.**

**Sento: Public Bathhouse.**


End file.
